The Future Will Become Clear
by Wolves2000
Summary: Sakura has been having recurring bad dreams and it's starting to affect her appearance. Naruto has no idea what is wrong but he has every attention to find out and help any way possible. But then they are called to the Hokage's office and meet a girl that looks some what like himself. The characters in this will be a little OOC this is a NaruSaku story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this s my first story and a would appreciate reviews and criticism.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning : Characters will be a little OOC and some spelling and Grammar may not be correct and there will be some time travel in future chapters. This story will also be a NaruSaku story and that will not change.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own Naruto, but the story is all mine.**

Chapter 1

The story begins on a day like any other day the sun was shinning people were out and about, also like normal a little twelve year old boy with golden hair and the biggest brightest blue eyes you would ever see was being sent looks of pure hate that no one that age should see, but sadly by now he was used to it. Why wouldn't he be used to them for as long as he can remember he has been sent those looks.

Naruto was walking down the street of his home village, also known as the village hidden in the leaves, or the leaf village for short. While he was walking he felt the glares being sent his way but he payed no attention to that he was so used to it by now he would think something is wrong if they weren't sending him those looks filled with hatred. By time he walked through the doors at the academy everybody was there except for a certain crush of his,While this is not something that would normally happen just for today he decided to ignore the worry that was starting to build up. When he looked around the classroom for an empty seat he saw only one unoccupied seat and that is in the back of the room by a boy with black hair and eyes as dark as a night of the new moon.

As Naruto was about to sit he heard the boy next to him say "Finally decided to show up Dope"

Naruto being the hothead he is replied "Why not you mind your own business Sasuke-teme?" all he got for an answer was simple "Hn" that was the last straw Naruto was pissed. So he when in front of Sasuke's desk and slammed his hands down on it " what you want to go you bastard I'll fight you right here right now come on I'm waiting" he shouted at the top of his lungs. By now the whole classes attention was on the two boys. Naruto got looks filled with discussed and a look filled with disappointment from the person he saw as family. Once Naruto saw the look from Iruka he immediately when back to his desk and plopped him self down. As soon as Iruka was about to start his lesson a girl with pink hair and jade eyes walked in the room.

When Naruto heard the door he looked over to see who it was that entered the room what he saw made his worry from earlier double. There by the door stood no other then Sakura the only girl he had ever liked, but what made him worry was the big bags under her eyes and the fact that she was pail, worse then that she wasn't even fighting with her best friend Ino to get the attention of Sasuke. Some thing was terribly wrong and he attended to find out.

 **Thank you for reading. If I get time I probably will update in a few days**

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Characters will be a little OOC and some spelling and Grammar may not be correct and there will be some time travel in future chapters. This story will also be a NaruSaku story and that will not change.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot.**

Chapter 2

Once Sakura was in her seat which a few of her classmates saved for her, Iruka continued his lesson. Naruto quickly wrote a note and through it at Sakura. When Sakura felt something hit the back of her head she instantly turned around and when she did she saw Naruto pointing to the ground. When she looked down she saw a crumbled piece of paper. At first she could not read what was written on it but after awhile the words slowly started to make a coherent sentence. When she was done reading the note which said

'Sakura are you ok, you don't look so good did you sleep ok? Meet me after the lesson'

Once Sakura finished reading the note she put her head down on her desk. How was she supposed to tell people whats wrong they'll think she's crazy, It's even worse to have to tell Naruto especially since her problem was all his fault. He didn't do anything to her it's just that she has been having dreams about her and Naruto grown up and starting a family. Usually that's not such a bad thing but to Sakura the idea of being in love and starting a family with the class idiot and most hated person in the village was a nightmare and to make matters worse when she really thinks about it she realizes that she might actually be happy with the idea of being with some one that likes her back and is willing to wight for her to see him.

Another fact that bothered Sakura is that when she looks at Sasuke then she looks at Naruto I mean really looks at Naruto she notices that he is as good looking if not better looking then Sasuke, now that she thinks about it with Naruto's beautiful blue eyes and golden hair and lets not to mention his perfectly sculpted face that has tree whisker marks on each side that just happens to make his face even cuter then it already is then just imagine him grownup with those eyes and hair then add the muscle that natural comes with being a ninja. He would be so good looking not even Sasuke would be able to hold a candle to him. Then to make matters even worse every time Sakura thinks about his looks she finds herself looking forward to a future like that. Then the illusion comes crashing down and she remembers why she actually goes after Sasuke. Contrary to popular belief Sakura does not actually like Sasuke she only goes after him because he is strong and her family has thinned out to a single family left and if she could some how manage to get with the Uchiha then her family would get the reputation of being able to catch the last Uchiha's attention. Then her family would finally be able to stop worrying about everything.

Sadly if she was to get with Naruto his reputation and the hate for him would be transferred to her family and she could not live with that kind of guilt. Another thing is she doesn't think she is strong enough to coup with the kind of life being married to Naruto would bring.

With that thought Sakura slammed her head against the desk there was no was she could talk about this to Naruto, as soon as the class is dismissed she needs to find way out fast.

 _ **Sorry this chapter in not to good I was totally struggling with finding what ta say in this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Characters will be a little OOC. There will also most likely be Grammar and spelling mistakes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 3

Sakura was in the middle of plotting out her escape when Iruka got called out of the room. Iruka steeped out of the room and closed the door behind him. After awhile He came back into the room looking noticeably more pail then he did when he first left he took deep breath then in a calm and smooth voice he said "Naruto, Sakura the Hokage would like to see you two in his office immediately."

That surprised Sakura more then anyone could imagine, but how could she not be surprised, why in the world would the Hokage want to see her and Naruto? Whatever it is it must be important she has never seen Iruka look so pail before. When Sakura stood up she noticed that Naruto looked just as surprised as she was.

Once they were both out of the room she turned to Naruto and made the angriest face she could muster at the boy who has been haunting her dreams and said through clenched teeth "Naruto why do you look so surprised, this is probably due to one of your many ridiculous pranks." Naruto just looked at her and replied " I don't think so if it was because of a prank why would you be called to come with me besides I haven't pulled any pranks in over a week so why would he call me on it now, that wouldn't make any sense now would it?" Sakura was beyond surprised since when could Naruto argue a point so well and when did he learn to think so rationally that he made her believe that she was the one that was often called idiot. That was not the only thing that surprised her, what really surprised her the most is when he was talking to her he looked so mature. She did not get how the loud mouth lovable idiot could looked so grownup. She just could not fathom the idea of him being like that when she thinks of all the pranks, all of the smiles he is so willing to offer to who ever looks his way, how could anyone ever think of him as mature? But looking at him now Sakura could not tell if what she just saw was the real Naruto or not.

Unfortunately she didn't have long to think about it because the had already arrived at the door leading to the Hokage office. Sakura steeped in front of Naruto before he had a chance to barge in. Sakura took a deep breath then knocked. After a few minutes she heard a come in from the other side of the door. when she steeped in the first thing she noticed is that the Hokage was not alone. In the Hokage's arms he held a child that looked to three or four. Sakura's attention immediately went to the child. She really was a beautiful child she had long hair that was and orange-blond color, she also had quit a big forehead but that just seem to fit so perfectly Then when the child opened her eyes and revealed breath taking blue that looked so familiar she couldn't help but get lost in them. Suddenly the child let out a high pitched squeal and jumped out of the Hokage's arms and right into Naruto's. Then the last thing Sakura expected to happen happened the girl yelled "Daddy were were you I was looking everywere for you?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating but something when wrong with my computer and I couldn't save anything. Then I got it fixed and wrote a one shot, but right after I posted that I had to do some stuff and I've been busy ever since then so sorry again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Characters will most likely be a little OOC. There will probable also be some spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4

After Sakura came out of shock she looked over and saw that Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner pates, but she also noticed that Naruto had his arms around the girl holding her to him. Now the child was closer to she could also make out whisker marks just like Naruto has. Then the Child turned her gorgeous blue eyes to Sakura and immediately her face lit up and she let out another high pitched squeal and flew out of Naruto's arms right into hers. After hugging Sakura for awhile the girl looked up and said "Whats wrong Mommy you always hug me back, did I do something wrong?" right after the child asked Sakura that she started to cry. The sight of the little girl crying broke Sakura's heart, so she scooped the girl into her arms and hugged her until her crying stopped and she fell asleep in her arms.

With the child still in her arms she looked straight at the Hokage and asked "what's going on why is this child calling Naruto and I Daddy and Mommy, we've never been friends much less close enough to have a child together, not to mention we are both twelve years old." The Hokage thought it over I minute before saying " Sakura I am well aware of your guys ages, but I would like to mention that most ninjas have kids before they are out of there teens so keep that in mind, and as for the girl calling you guys Mommy and Daddy I ensure you she is you guises daughter. The reason I know she is your daughter is because I had a test done from one hair from each of you guys and it came back positive that she is in fact you and Naruto's daughter. That is possible because she is from a bought eight years in the future, and even though she technically is not your daughter from this time she is still both of your guises daughter so by order of the Hokage I am telling you both to to take care of her until we fine away to send her back, is that clear?" Me and Naruto both nodded.

After The Hokage saw our response he smiled and said " That's good, And one last thing while she is under your care I expect both of you guys to get along, Furthermore I would suggest that you move in with Naruto for the time she is her is there anything else you two have to ask before you leave?" Sakura was trying to think of anything they would need to know when she heard Naruto ask " Do you know what her name is?" The Hokage smiled and replied " Her name is Luna Uzumaki."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry I have not been updating lately but with school and just life in general I have just been way to busy so sorry again.**

 **Same warning as always and I don't own** Naruto.

Chapter 5

 _Naruto's P.O.V_

The news about having a daughter shocked me so bad it left me unable to comprehend anything being said by Sakura or the Hokage but who could blame me I just found out I have a daughter who is from the future. How could I not be shocked by that?

I finally decide I should start listening to whats being said. The fist thing I hear is "That's good, And one last thing while she is under your care I expect both of you guys to get along, Furthermore I would suggest that you move in with Naruto for the time she is her is there anything else you two have to ask before you leave?" The first thing I thought of when I heard that was how was I going to be able to take Care of my daughter and Sakura when I could barley survive of of the money the Hokage gave me every month, How was three people going to survive off of that?

Then I thought of something important I don't even now my own daughters name so that's how I found myself asking the Hokage if he knew her name, but of course he knew her name I felt stupid for asking it that way as soon as the words left my mouth, but it still worked and I found out my daughters name is Luna. Though I was happy to know my daughters name the issue with the welfare of my daughter and her mother still weighted heavily on my mind so I took a deep breath and said "Old man can I speak to you alone for a minute?" When I said that I saw the confusion on Sakura's face, but when the Hokage gave me a nod in approval she left the room with our daughter in her arms and as soon as the door close I nearly yelled " What are you thinking you crazy old fart I don't have enough money to take care of three people, and have you seen the state of my apartment it's not suitable for a little girl to live there"

 **A.N. Sorry once again, I'm also sorry this chapter did not turn out to be to good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hello everybody before I get to the story I would like to say sorry to anyone who wanted me to update my stories sooner, the reason I was unable to is because school started to get very hectic towards the end of the year and I was waiting for summer break to get back into my stories, but what do you know my old computer would not even start up so I had to wait until I got a new one, and now that I have a new and better computer I hope I am able to update more frequently then I was with my old computer.**

 **Same disclaimer and warning as the lasts chapters.**

 **Chapter 6**

Sakura's P.O.V

I was beyond shocked when I heard that Naruto was able to come up with a question for the Hokage about our daughter while I am struggling to even think about all of the things I heard today and raping the thought that this little girl actually comes from me and Naruto in the future. Then right as I was calm enough to start actually thinking about a question to ask I was overcome with confusion when I heard Naruto ask to talk to the Hokage in private, once I saw the Hokage give his nod of approval I walked out of the room still carrying my future daughter in my arms.

Right as I closed the door a hear an unmistakable voice say " What are you thinking you crazy old fart I don't have enough money to take care of three people, and have you seen the state of my apartment it's not suitable for a little girl to live there." I was shocked Naruto was actually able to think of all of these problems in so little time, I bet that no one would ever pin the prankster blond as the responsible type.

But as I heard Naruto ask such important questions about our daughters well being I could not be more glade that this is the guy who I will have such a beautiful little girl with in the future.

Naruto's P.O.V

After my almost yelled question the Hokage laughed at me I can't believe this old geezer I am asking him a serious question and he actually laughed at me for asking it has the old man went completely bonkers or something.

Hokage P.O.V

I couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's question I never thought I would see the day were Naruto acts responsible instead of his usual loud and idiotic way of behaving, as my laughing subsided I looked at Naruto and saw that he was not happy that I laughed at his obviously serious question, as I was about to answer I hear Naruto yell SEXY NO JUTSU, the next thing I know I see a blond with pig tails in her late teens with blue eyes and only a cloud of smoke covering her body as I fall to the ground with blood shooting out of my nose. On second thought Naruto isn't to different, only responsible when it comes to his daughter, I just hope Luna is more like her mother then her father, but as I hear a young child yell about how awesome her daddy is I fill all my hopes for the girl fly out the window.

 **TBC**


End file.
